Golden Sword
by MattWX12
Summary: Join four(three at first)adepts who must return the Golden Sword to the Shrine of Algebra before Ultimazzio does. Please R + R!
1. A Theif in the Rain

Ok, this is a story I just started and I'm kind of just writing ideas that are coming to me. The story is set about several years before the original Golden Sun with entirely different characters. The only people in this entire story that are from Golden Sun are Babi and Kraden. I may add more along the way though! Please R + R!  
  
Chapter 1 - A Thief in the Rain  
  
It was raining. Ordhy peered around a corner. Yes, he thought, three kids were coming. He could not see their faces however he knew that there were two boys and a girl. Don't they know the streets of Kalay are ruled by gangsters, he said in his mind. Oh well, I'll get the boys and see what they got and let the girl go. They approached and Ordhy charged and rammed into one of them and they both landed with a thud on the cement. Ordhy started giving the boy hard punches and blood spattered onto the sidewalk and washed into the allies by rainwater.  
  
"Plasma!" A voice nearby shouted.  
  
Suddenly he felt a blast against his side and he was thrown against the brick wall of a nearby building. He felt sick and when he spun around he saw a fist then - WHAM! He smashed against the wall for the second time. Yet he was not prepared for the next attack. A volley of punches and kicks that rendered him on the ground unable to move, in extreme pain.  
  
"Punk! Thug!" A girl's voice said.  
  
"Don't worry we got him, but we better be more careful around here," a boy's voice said.  
  
"Yow, that hurt, he's pretty strong," a second male voice said in a pained voice.  
  
Ordhy used his remaining energy to pull himself up.  
  
"I'm.not.letting you kids.beat me," he struggled to say between painful gasps. Secret weapon time, he thought. "Haaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"No, it's impossible," one boy said.  
  
A glow of light then Ordhy felt the familiar sensation of power in the palm of his hand. He concentrated on his hand and felt the power grow and he shot his palm out and released a frigid blast of ice that hit one boy directly and blew him backward about ten feet and he landed face-first on the pavement. The other boy was surprised and off-guard so Ordhy barreled forward and punched him right in the nose and kicked him in the side, making him spin around and drop to the ground. Ordhy panted and then smiled faintly. He walked over to the bodies and gave them sharp kicks followed by painful cries. He examined the bodies very closely and removed a beautiful golden blade from one's cloak. In the rain he studied exotic designs on the handle.  
  
"I've hit solid gold," he said with satisfaction. "Now where's that damn girl?"  
  
He looked around but in the pouring rain could see nothing. No one on the streets but him. He nodded.  
  
"I better leave, that girl probably went to get help and I don't want to be chased by an angry mob."  
  
He looked over the gleaming sword and smiled. Then he bolted down a nearby ally and disappeared behind a curtain of rain. A minute later several agents from the PRR Org(Psychics R Real) emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Did you see that?" One said.  
  
"Oh yes, so this proves it," a second said.  
  
"Those powers were amazing!" a third spoke.  
  
"The world will see that powerful psychics really do exist!"  
  
Barely conscious, the two boys felt themselves being dragged along pavement then thrown into a vehicle that suddenly roared to life and sped down the deserted road. A mile away a young, frightened girl hurriedly wandered the streets. Was there anyone kind enough to help her? She ran and ran. The rain poured harder as she made her way out of Kalay.  
  
Four different people, three different directions. What will happen next? Will the currently unnamed children get back the golden sword that was stolen from them? More chapters on the way!  
  
Next time, Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Sword Stolen Again! 


	2. The Mysterious Sword Stolen Again!

Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Sword Stolen Again!  
  
Ordhy paced along the narrow back road, an almighty sword was in his hands. It was daylight, a day after the fighting that took place in the rain. Puddles were still scattered throughout Kalay, remnants of a large downpour. However today was no different than any other : mothers kept close watch on their children, not letting them wander off into the back allies where gangsters surely were waiting. Venders were hard at work shouting and displaying their fabulous merchandise on the main streets of town. Ordhy sighed.  
  
I suppose that at this point in time you are wondering who is this mysterious lone thief Ordhy that the 1st two chapters of the story center around. Well it is time for you to know. He knows nothing of his past just that he has spent almost his entire life growing up on the dangerous streets of Kalay with no parents. He made a living by stealing then selling his goods on the black market. Although at age 11 he realized he had a special gift.he could shoot blasts of ice and water and was a natural-born fighter. Using his talents he dominated the streets of Kalay and no one wanted to mess with him. Usually he would sell an object of worth that he stole off the city's underground black market. But not today. Something deep inside him told him not to lose possession of the sword, that he must protect it with his life. He smiled at the idea of him having a duty. He absentmindedly trudged on away from the bustling city streets and toward the dangerous slums. He was so preoccupied in thought he walked right into three tough-looking guys.  
  
"Oh sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Hmph! Watch where you're going! We are on an important mission!" one of the guys said. He shoved Ordhy to one side but then noticed the golden sword in his hand.  
  
"Is that?" he said in awe.  
  
"It is, but how did a rotten punk like him get his paws on such a treasure?"  
  
"Master told us the sword was in the hands of three young wanderers," another said.  
  
"Errr, this is mine. Leave me alone," Ordhy growled. "Let us introduce ourselves. We are minions of the great Ultimazzio, Zi, Ti, and Fi," the apparent leader said. "You have absolutely no idea how much power you possess, but we will get that sword even if we must die!"  
  
"Ultimazzio, huh? That's quite a name," Ordhy smirked. "Anyway I'm not losing this sword, oh no!!"  
  
The leader of the bunch, Zi grunted and charged at Ordhy giving a right hook that just missed. Ordhy easily dodged the rest of his punches until a fist came out of nowhere and smashed into his jaw. In surprise, Ordhy clamped down on his tongue and he tasted warm blood as he slammed to the ground.  
  
"Good work, Ti," Zi said. "I think he's finished, now let's grab the sword and get the hell out of here."  
  
"Wait," Ordhy said and got to his feet. He wiped some blood of his chin onto his ripped sleeve.  
  
"Well, well, it seems the street punk is stronger than I took him for," Zi laughed. "Now make this easy on yourself and give us the sword."  
  
He wanted to quit. He wanted to drop to the street and lose consciousness because his mouth was full of blood and every time he moved his tongue a red hot pain swept his moth. Yet something pushed him forward. The sword, he thought. He gripped it tight. He could feel immense power burning in his hands. Suddenly, the sword gleamed with a bluish energy. He dashed toward the dumbstruck men and slashed the one that was called Fi. An explosion of energy rocked the street and some commoners gathered to check it out.  
  
"No, Fi, look what you've done you slug!!!"  
  
The two remaining men barreled at Ordhy and tried to knock him down in blind fury. But it wouldn't happen. He had the power. The flick of his wrist. A blast of energy. Another dead. By now a crowd had gathered. Ordhy was confident. He loosened his grip on the sword and relaxed. Zi was the last one standing He knew he could not win. But he somehow seemed confident and not the least bit mournful of his partners' deaths.  
  
"I admit you have won, whoever you are, all because of that sword!" he said with his teeth clenched. He took a step back and shouted "Grab!"  
  
At once a hand appeared and snatched the sword right out of Ordhy's hand!  
  
"Oh no!!" he cried. "Give it back!!!"  
  
Zi just smiled and ran. Ordhy tried to follow but the crowd was so thick he could not keep up. In moments Zi had vanished and the crowd diminished. Ordhy pulled his hair. NO! NO! NO! He had a horrible feeling. He had lost the sword and somehow he had to get it back. After questioning around he learned that Zi had left town and headed south. Ordhy did not know why but he knew he must embark on a journey to retrieve it at all costs.  
  
He walked out of town. He followed a beaten trail south. A new adventure begins.  
  
Where will Ordhy end up? Why is the sword so important? What happened to the other 3 kids? More answers on. Chapter 3 - Kin's Quest  
  
So uh that's it for now. I hoped you have enjoyed the story so far. The next chapters will be more exciting. I will definitely make a couple more chapters but even more if I get a few good reviews. Until next time! 


	3. Kin's Quest

I purposely left out names in this chapter, you will learn them later, I promise.

**Chapter 3 – Kin's Quest**

Kin awoke. His memory came back in a rush and he looked around. He was in a cell, with a bed a barred window and a ragged carpet. An old man was sleeping in the cell on his right and Miles was in the cell at his left. A man in a blue suit and greasy hair stood in the narrow hall outside his cell.

"You're awake," he said with a smug look.

"You have some explaining to do!" Kin shouted.

"Hmm, rudeness will get you nowhere," the man said. His eyes narrowed. "I am Mr. Citanaf. I've spent my whole life searching and researching psychics. I have witnessed your awesome powers. And now you will be shown to spectators and they will be in awe at your amazing abilities. You will demonstrate your powers in front of them! After years of being ridiculed, I will prove that psychics exist!"

"Ah! You jerk! I'm not going to be locked up in a cage like a freakin animal and have people looking at me!" Kin yelled. Miles had gained consciousness in the cell next to him.

"Shut up. You are working for the PRR org now. You'll cooperate, or else."

"Where are we anyway?" Kin asked.

The man chuckled. "We're in a trailer a mile or two outside Kalay. And your first show is in half an hour."

"We're not doing any show," Miles said suddenly and firmly. "And we're not psychics, we're Ments."

"Whatever! But in half an hour you go outside and start movin stuff with your mind power."

"And if we refuse?" Kin said in an annoyed voice.

"I thought you'd never ask. Josh!"

"Who's – Oh my!!!"

A huge muscular man lumbered into the trailer. He was so large the trailer slightly tipped a little to one side. He had to bend over to fit through the open trailer door.

"My name is Josh. I like to ponch theengs. I have very, very beeg moscles ," he said in a tough guy voice.

"You see boys, as well as having the strongest minds working for me I also have the strongest muscles as well! You are a member of this group and you know what will happen if you don't obey!"

At this point, I have to step in again to tell you what this story is really about. Kin and Miles are childhood friends who grew up in a small superstitious village called Moontota. Most residents of this forgotten settlement were Ments, psychics who had certain powers depending on which spirit blessed them at birth. Kin was an Mudoment, gifted with earth powers and Miles was a Gustoment with wind powers. Anyway, citizens of Moontota are forbidden to leave, they are protected by a rocky mountain range. They do not want to interfere with the violence and other conflicts of the outside world. They believe they are better left alone. However, one day a mysterious man arrived in the village. He wielded a dazzling golden sword and ordered the village elder to give it to his strongest adepts to carry to the Shrine of Algebra deep in the continent of Nawodnog. The elder refused, but the lone traveler described that if the rising forces of evil possessed this blade then the world would plummet into a dark age that would last a millennium. The elder reluctantly gave in to the man's demands and gave the mission to Kin, Miles, and another girl. The man saw that the trio were fit to bear the burden so agreed to give them the job. He told the trio that they must find the location of the Shrine of Algebra on their own. So they set out into the outside world, stopping atYalak to stock up on supplies. Then their mission went horribly wrong. After being attacked by Ordhy their party had split up and was now caught in a hopeless mess.

Soon after Josh and Mr. Citanaf left, Kin turned to Miles. "We can't take this lying down! I won't be a part of a freak show."

"Yeah, I know but there's not much we can do," Miles said glumly.

"Heh, new arrivals I see, so where are you from?" said a crackled voice from nowhere. Miles and Kin jumped. The old man in the nearby cell had apparently awoken.

"Oh, uh, hi," Kin said.

"We're from the village of Moontota on a very important mission," Miles said.

"Heh, heh, I've been this organization's only attraction for years," the old man said.

"We're not staying here," Kin snapped. "Haven't you ever tried escaping?"

"Oh yes," the man chuckled. "But even my most powerful magic doesn't hurt Citanaf's brother, Josh."

Slowly he lifted his sleeves, revealing horrific scars. Miles and Kin cringed at the ghastly sight.

"I've lost my touch," he sighed.

"Are you a Ment?" Kin asked

"Ment? I've never heard the word in my life."

"You can use your energy to attack can't you?" Miles asked.

"Well, sort of. I'm what you'd call a sage."

"Hm?"

"Well. When I was little my grandfather had trained for a decade to reach an extraordinary level of power. Sort of like enlightenment. You learn how to do attacks requiring enormous mental strength."

"Like?"

"Liftin stuff."

"How do you reach that level?"

"Years of training and meditation."

"Well, um, what's your name?"

"It's Gase."

"Well, um, Gase, our powers are superior to yours."

"How so?"

"Well, in our hometown, there are four different types of Ments, each with its unique abilities."

"I'm a Gustoment, a wind user," Miles said, energetically.

"And I'm a Mudoment, gifted with the power of the Earth," Kin said.

"This is impressive. Never have I heard of such amazing humans. Where were you from? Refresh a dying man's memory..."

"The secluded village of Moontota. Hardly anyone on the outside knows about it. We pretty much keep to ourselves," Kin said.

"I see," Gase said. "Well enough talk, we're on in several minutes. That Josh guy is tough but together we may beat him and escape."

"So how strong is this guy?"

"He's a fricken monster. One punch and yer bleedin like a stuck pig," Gase said.

"Dammit," Kin said. Overall, the two of us are pretty inexperienced in battle. We got beaten up by a single thug back in Yalak."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. When we go out on the stage, I'll use my smoke spell to create a distraction. That's when you two take action and attack," Gase said.

"And that's it?"

"Simple's that," Gase said. "But if this fails we won't be able to stand for days."

---

"And now, our newest attractions, two psychics who can use elemental powers. Please give a warm welcome to Kin and Miles!" Mr. Citanaf shouted.

The psychics looked around at their small audience. Scattered clapping came from the small crowd of skeptical looking people. Surrounding them were thick forests. Across the stage were things the psychics could demonstrate their powers on. A group of vases on a table and a large rock among them.

"All right show them!" Mr. Citanaf said to the three on stage. "Just do your stuff."

Gase took a deep breath and began doing complicated motions with his hands. His eyes were tightly closed and he was mumbling some sort of incantation. The crowd began stirring as Gase's hands began emitting a strange dark energy.

"Smoke Spell!" Gase cried.

At once a wave of smoke blew out of Gase's hands and the entire area was shrouded in it.

"Where'd they go! Dammit! JOSH STOP THEM!" Mr. Citanaf shouted frantically.

But Josh was useless if he couldn't see. Kin and Miles, who had focused on Josh's position before the smoke was release, barreled straight for him. And with a surge of Mental energy rammed right into him and sent him flying into the dense forest.

"Let's go!" Gase whispered sharply.

And with that the three gifted men raced off while Mr. Citanaf cursed loudly and the crowd gasped for air. Once the psychics were far into the forest they stopped to catch their breath. In a few moments Kin and Miles were ready to press onward but Gase was leaned up against a tree, panting loudly and painfully.

"After being locked up for so long I'm not used to physical activity," he managed to say.

"Just how old are you anyway?" Kin asked.

"One hundred and ... twenty nine," he said faintly.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm glad I could help you ... escape," Gase said and with a final shudder he fell limp against the tree.

Kin and Miles just stood there, rigid. Never witnessing death before. Now that he stopped moving the man looked so old. They hadn't realized just how old he was before. Wordlessly, Kin made a hole in the ground with his earth powers and Miles lifted up the man and laid him gently inside. Kin then filled up the hole again while Miles wrote RIP in the soil beside it. They stood up and slowly walked away.

"We hardly even knew him," Miles said half an hour later.

"So normal people can become psychics like us," Kin said.

"I suppose so," Miles replied.

to be continued

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Things will get better later.

Next chapter: Jessi's Story - whatever happened to that girl..?


End file.
